Once in a Lifetime
by Dolcinea
Summary: Tadashi didn't know why Hiro was like this . . . He used to love the holidays with all his heart! So, when Hiro-After two years of being begged and poked at-finally agreed to spend the holidays with his brother and Aunt Cass, Tadashi can't help but keep in his excitement. Basically a story about the Hamada brothers being huge dorks as they celebrate. Fluff and Stuff to come!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Okay, so this isn't really a real fanfiction project of mine . . . But come on, I couldn't help myself. It's basically about Hiro and Tadashi spending the holidays together while being huge dorks (After Tadashi begged him to actually get into the Holiday spirit). I am only going to use the holidays that I actually celebrate and stuff, like Halloween, Easter, etc.

So . . . thirteen to fourteen chapters? Only planning on using thirteen holidays and then there is the Prologue. Also you will have to keep reading to find out what time throughout the movie this story is set. Please Read & Review and Enjoy! (Please excuse my mistakes, using Wordpad not Microsoft Word)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Once in a Lifetime<strong>

**Prologue**

"Come on Hiro please! Just this once-uh this year! Then I won't ever-mhm, and I mean EVER bother you again. Please?"

Hiro groaned annoyingly into the palms of his hands, then brought them up to his head and brushed his untamed mane back. He then slouched on his leather, rotating chair, letting out a loud sigh. His older brother Tadashi, had been bugging and telling him to spend time with him and Aunt Cass during the holidays, or anytime as a matter of fact and for how long? The last two years . . .

Tadashi didn't understand why Hiro was like this. He used to love the Holidays! Easter, Halloween . . . Christmas? He would be the first one to jump out of bed, running around the cafe yelling Christmas Cheers, jumping on Tadashi's bed chanting "America!" and scaring the crap out of Aunt Cass when she woke up on Halloween morning. But . . . now? He's just him . . . with his usual bored expression all day, sitting in the same chair. Tadashi couldn't even remember the last time he spent at least a day with his little brother. Well, unless they were caught by the police from being involved with bot fighting . . .Sitting in the same cell together and spending the time practicing their excuses and lines when Aunt Cass arrived at the station.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Hiro suddenly remembered what he did last Halloween. He was alone in the house that day, since he refused to go trick-or-treating and attend a Traditional Halloween party with Aunt Cass . . . Heh, she'd probably party to hard and forget Hiro even existed for a couple of hours . . .<em> You know what I'm sayin . . .?<em> Tadashi invited him to go to a popular Sushi Deli with him and his "nerd" friends, but Hiro decided that he was going to pass out candy instead. Once Tadashi left, Hiro remembered that Aunt Cass forgot to buy the bags of candy before leaving to her party . . . And that was when he got a brilliant idea and it was, way . . . way smarter than walking to the front door every 5 minutes. Okay, not really smart but it works.

Some kids dressed up as ghosts, vampires and witches knocked on the front door. Then, of course the usual "Trick or Treat!" was heard. Hiro exited the tab he was in on his computer, opened his bedroom window and looked out. He told the group to look up and repeated their sentence in sync when they glanced at him. Hiro laughed quietly to himself, and walked back into his room, away from his window. He walked into his closet and stuffed his hand inside Tadashi's SFIT carrying bag, scooping up a handful of various sweets.

He walked back to his window, and looked out again. The heavily made up and clothed children never moved an inch, and looked up at him when they heard the _click! _of the opening window. Hiro took a double take, his eyes half lidded in annoyance. He pulled his arm back and flung the handful of candy directly at the kids. A few quiet gasps and "ows" escaped the children's lips. Half of the group of kids bent down and picked up the small wrapped goodies while others looked at Hiro with "_WtH_" looks.

"Happy Halloween! . . . Now Beat it!" Hiro slammed his window shut, and went back to his computer, re-opening the tab he closed. "Damn kids . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright!<strong> Fine. I will spend the holidays with you guys, b-but! Only this once . . .Then after the year is over, t-that's it . . . No more." Hiro finally cracked, folding his arms over his chest, knowing he has been defeated . . . By his own brother.

"Yes! Finally, thank you! Oh . . . j-just imagine all the fun you, Aunt Cass and I will have. Oh! You won't regret this, bro!" Tadashi pulled his little sibling into a big bear hug, shaking him around in the air.

_Already am . . ._The younger thought with an of course, regretful tone.

Tadashi set his brother down, of course still excited over the whole thing. He ran over to his bed and jumped on it, loudly celebrating his victory. Hiro laughed a little, pulling his leather chair toward him, then sitting down. He opened his browser, still chuckling over the sounds of success in the background. He opened up his current project, which was adding upgrades to _Megabot. _In just a couple of minutes, Hiro was lost in his program, not paying attention to his surroundings anymore.

After happily rolling around in his bed, Tadashi finally got up on his feet but still couldn't contain his excitement. It was obvious since his hands were balled up into fists, shaking violently as he laughed. Then, he suddenly gasped and looked at Hiro, whos eyes were locked on his computer screen. Tadashi looked at the bedroom door, then quickly back at Hiro.

A large and somewhat evil grin started tugging at the corners of his lips. Oh, Hiro is probably going to hate him for this, but he just imagined how funny it would be if . . .Oh this is good. He noticed that Hiro's gaze was still looking straight forward. Tadashi took this chance to quietly tip-toe past Hiro, but . . . once within seven feet of the door, he went full speed and lunged into the hallway.

This snapped Hiro back into reality, as he jumped in his chair. He lifted his eyebrow in confusion when he saw his brother in the corner of his eye. But when he finally realized what was going on . . . his confused expression, changed to one of horror.

"What?! Tadashi- NO!" Hiro threw himself off his chair and sprinted towards the door. He flung it open forcefully and literally threw himself against the hallway wall. He got back on his feet and raced down the corridor making a sharp turn onto the stairs. But when he got all the way to the last step, he realized . . . it was a fatal mistake.

"**What? Really! I don't believe it!" **

Oh no . . . Aunt Cass . . .

"Oh! Hiro, my sweet little nephew." Aunt Cass ran up to Hiro and wrapped her arms around him, which not surprisingly to him was a very strong hold. She ran so fast, that he didn't have time to run away and call out for help. He squirmed in her grasp and while doing so, noticed his older brother keeping his balance by holding on to the kitchen table, as he laughed his heart out.

After a couple of seconds, both siblings made eye contact with each other. Hiro gave his brother a glare, cursing a little in his thoughts. Tadashi noticed this and couldn't help but keep on laughing again. It was too late . . . Hiro had already agreed to go on with this . . .

"Okay! OoKay, haha! We are going to have to plan everything alright, we . . . we- we have to attend New Year Parties, um . . . uh invite friends over-Oh What am I saying? We have to do everything! Oh this going to be great, and my little nephew is going to join in the fun, awwwww. My little Hiro ~"

_Oh god, kill me now . . . Shut up Hiro._ _You are not helping._

Hiro couldn't help but blush a little at the tone Aunt Cass was giving him. Especially in front of Tadashi, who surprisingly was not tired from laughing, because . . . he still was. Once again he shot his brother a death glare, who did note it. Just like that, he stopped laughing and his lips grew an evil smirk.

This was going to be interesting . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, yea I saw some holiday fan art of these two and it inspired me to write this. But, how is it so far? Also there will be points in time when Hiro argues with his thoughts, LOL. I do have more chapters to add. I will probably upload two or three this week, but I plan to do the Christmas chapter on Christmas eve. And there will be **longer **chapters then this, cause it's just a prologue. So . . . Yeah, Please R&R and look out for updates! Thank you ~


	2. New Year's Eve

**A/N: **I am so sorry for not updating in a long time guys! I was busy the past week with my Princess Moana audition (Yeah, I plan on doing it) Also WordPad stopped working, idky but I actually got the Microsoft Office starter which has now given me Microsoft word and I can keep it for as long as I want it. YEY. So now onto the next chapter lol. Again, I hope you enjoy. Reviews would make my day, thank you~

* * *

><p><strong>Once in a Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter One: **New Year's Eve

"Ugh . . . d-do I really have to wear these, these nerd clothes? Just look at it, it's . . . och, ew kill me now . . ." Hiro complained with a disgusted tone, trying to fix on his belt as his brother messed with his tie. Tadashi replied with a low hum, rolling his eyes at his younger sibling. After putting on Hiro's red tie, Tadashi fixed his collar, making sure there were no noticeable imperfections. Finally, he spoke.

"Come on, Hiro. Just imagine how happy Aunt Cass will be when she sees you wearing this!" The thought of it made Hiro's eyes widen in horror. He stammered and answered back.

"Yeah, b-but look at it! It's literally saying 'Kill the person wearing me' like . . . now!" The boy moaned in annoyance, falling back onto his bed and yelling into the palms of his hands. Tadashi shook his head in disbelief and walked over to his brother and pulled him back to his feet.

"Hiro if you keep doing that, you're going to mess up your hair." Tadashi informed, bringing his fingers to his lips. Hiro then realized what his brother was doing when Tadashi brought his fingers up to Hiro's hair. Hiro pushed his older brother back and ran across the room in terror and disgust.

"Ew, ew, ew! Keep your nerd germs away from m-me! That's sick!" Hiro was against one of the bedroom walls, looking frantically for a place to hide. Well, basically a place where Tadashi won't be able to reach him. The older sibling rolled his eyes once again, making his way towards the cowering Hiro. _Come on Hiro, you're smart. Think, think, think! _Suddenly, Hiro gasped and looked over to his left side.

The air vent . . .

Tadashi stopped in mid tracks, following his brother's stare. Before the older could react, Hiro had already made it hallway to his hiding place and when he heard the loud footstep's that belonged to Tadashi, he crawled even faster. Hiro lunged into the open space, landing with a loud thud . . . but was too busy to realize that he had already been caught . . .

Tadashi had managed to wrap his arms around the younger's waist and started to pull him back out into the bedroom. Hiro squirmed in his brother's arms, trying to escape from his grasp. Once again, Tadashi brought his fingers back to his mouth then brushed Hiro's raven mane back with them. Hiro screamed in disgust, still trying to free himself from the strong grasp.

"EW! Och, digusting! No, stop you're going to give me you're nerd diseases! Oh, god I think I'm melting. Help, help! Ew, ew, ew it's going through the skin! AH!" Hiro tried the harshly shake himself out of his brother's arms, but to no avail. Tadashi combed through Hiro's hair, pulling out all the tangles and if course getting complaints from Hiro. Finally, Tadashi let Hiro go. When Hiro figured out that he was finally free, he got on his feet and rushed to the mirror. He jumped back in fright after seeing the reflection image.

"Ech, I look like a neeerrrrrdddddd!" Hiro sobbed, pounding his head into the mirror.

"A handsome nerd~!" Hiro jumped up and squeaked after hearing the voice of none other than, Aunt Cass's. She walked into the room, and then wrapped her arms around both of her nephews. "Oh~ You both look so nice! ~"

"Ugh . . ." Hiro turned back around, and lightly bashed his head into the mirror again, obviously in embarrassment.

"Hmmm . . . and manly~"

"Ughhhhh . . ."

"Sexy~!"

"UGHHHHHHHHH . . ." Hiro's face was a bright red color, his expression none other than pure embarrassment. He could by just the tone of her voice that Aunt Cass was teasing him and so was Tadashi. He could see out of the corner of his eye, that his brother was holding back his laughter with his hand. Aunt Cass chuckled and grabbed Hiro by his arm, pulling him into a hug. A devious smile formed on her lips a few seconds later, and she whispered into her younger nephew's ear . . .

"The ladies are going to be all over you~"

"NOooooooo, stop!" Hiro turned around and covered his ears, the red shade on his face getting even darker. Tadashi finally burst out laughing, his Aunt joining in. Hiro looked at them both, sticked his tongue out, and folded his arms across his chest. Both of the adults still laughed at the boy, whose expression was showing embarrassment and annoyance mixed in. This was going to be a long night . . .

* * *

><p><span>10:35 pm<span>

It's been two hours since the Hamada family arrived to this New Year's party. Hiro just stared at the clock the whole time, waiting for the hour when it is time to leave. Well, the place he was in actually had a pretty nice view. There was a balcony where all of San Fransokyo could be seen. The city lights shone bright, adding a magical touch to it and a few spots of light glowing on the dark mountain side. The moon was at its fullest, illuminating a light blue color in which Hiro noticed it reflected beautifully off the koi pond.

As Hiro looked back up at the moon, a few petals of cherry blossoms came into view, adding a very fantastical feeling. The wind blew slightly, which made the petals fly away into the darkness. Hiro sighed to himself and walked towards the koi pond. He sat near the edge and looked into the clear water.

He watched as the koi fish swam around in the water. They were actually really beautiful fish, and the way they swam under the water, made it look like they were dancing and showing off their pretty scales. Hiro stared at them, remembering the times he spent in gardens like this with his brother. When he was much younger, all he had was him . . . even now. _Mom . . . Dad . . ._

"Hiro! Hiro where- Oh, there you are." Hiro recognized the voice, and of course it was his brother's. Tadashi walked up to him and after noticing the expression on his brother's face, he sat down next to him.

"Hey . . . What's wrong?" Tadashi asked, trying to get Hiro to look at him. Hiro blinked, snapping himself back into reality.

"N-nothing really, I . . . I was just . . ." Hiro shut himself up after noticing the shaky tone in his voice. He sighed out loudly, and looked away. This just worried Tadashi even more. He cleared his throat and asked in a quiet and worried tone.

"Hiro, you can tell me. Please . . . tell me what's wrong."

Hiro made eye contact with his brother, hoping that the walls holding back his tears wouldn't break on the spot. He exhaled loudly, and stared back at the pond in front of him. He hesitated, but then finally had to courage to speak again.

"I was just . . . t-thinking about, hmm . . . M-mom and dad." There was a distant cracking sound, which to Tadashi, it sounded like the sound of Hiro's heart breaking. Tadashi looked away and stared at the pond too, seeing him and his brother's reflection in it but . . . He knew for a mere second, he saw his parents too.

The sound of harsh, grasping breaths woke Tadashi up from his thoughts. He looked over to his right side and noticed Hiro . . . crying. Tadashi watched helplessly as his brother's small body wracked with heavy sobs. Hiro wasn't even trying to hold back his tears anymore, because he was just letting them all out. Drops of his tears fell into the pond, making ripple effects and scaring some of the fish away. Tadashi felt his heart break this sight, because he knew what Hiro was thinking.

"I-it's . . . it's all m-my fault. They are d-dead because of me . . . If I w-wasn't born, then . . ."

"Stop, it's not your fault and you know it."

"Then why did they get to die?! H-how was I the only one to survive, and not them? It should have been me!"

"HIRO! Are you even listening to yourself? How do you think mom and dad would feel if you were dead?! How the heck do you think they would live with themselves, knowing that their three year-old child was killed because of them? How would I live without you?"

Hiro suddenly froze yet still having a few heavy breaths escape his mouth. He curled himself up, wrapping his arms around his legs. Tadashi sighed, and scooted closer to Hiro's side, eventually pulling his younger sibling into a warm embrace. Hiro's sobs were starting to die down slowly, much to Tadashi's relief. After a couple of moments, Hiro released himself from the hug, a few sniffles escaping him. Tadashi sat up, scanning his expression.

"You . . . are you okay?" He asked, still a little worried for his little brother. Hiro looked at him for a couple of seconds, wiping the bottom of his nose with his sleeve then answered with a nod. Tadashi gave him a warm smile, and then pulled the younger in for another hug. Hiro sighed quietly in annoyance, yet not wanting to ruin the moment by pushing his brother away.

"Tadashi . . . you're embarrassing me . . . again." Hiro quietly complained into his brother chest. Tadashi let out a low chuckle, still not breaking the hug.

"Yeah . . . that's my job . . . bonehead." Tadashi slowly pulled away from his brother and playfully brushed his raven hair. Hiro scoffed.

"You meanie, do you know the horror I went through to get my hair like that?"

Tadashi laughed at this. Hiro scoffed again, sticking his tongue out and folding his arms across his chest . . . Just like he did earlier that night. As Hiro was just about to scold Tadashi again . . . There was a loud booming sound and a quick flash of light.

They both got together and walked to the edge of the balcony. Fireworks had started to spread like wildfire in the night sky. There were some small ones . . . but then there would be bigger ones that made Hiro jumped back and squeak. Tadashi chuckled and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. Hiro stared off into the sky, a whole rainbow of bright colors illuminating off it.

"I missed this . . . so much . . ." Hiro sighed, looking up at his brother. Tadashi smiled at Hiro, patting his shoulder. "Me too . . ."

"H-hey . . . where has Aunt Cass been . . .?" Hiro and Tadashi looked at each other, remembering the last time they saw their Aunt. Then that's when it hit them . . . the wine table. They ran into the host's house, frantically looking around for their guardian, hoping she didn't possibly . . . "escape." Hiro then suddenly caught her in the corner of his eye and thanked heaven.

She had passed out on one of the bright red sofas. Tadashi sighed in relief and walked up to her limp body. Hiro looked at her, noticing that there was writing on her right cheek, saying the words "Happy New Years," "Partyholic," and another one that really caught Tadashi's eye. Aunt Cass's phone number was right smacking on her forehead in big numbers. Hiro cleared his throat.

"Well at least we know she didn't leave so . . . Hey, what are you-"

Hiro noticed Tadashi go into Cass's purse, and then pulling out the keys to the truck. Tadashi put them into his suit pocket, keeping it as a precaution. "Just in case, she wakes up and decides to leave."

Once again, Tadashi went back into the unconscious woman's purse and this time pulling out her cell phone. Hiro gave Tadashi a confused look in which the older brother caught. "It's j-just another precaution. I don't want weird, old men calling her . . ."

"Come on, let's go. We are missing the show!" Hiro laughed, pulling his brother by the arm. Tadashi looked back at his Aunt, but then followed Hiro back to the balcony. By then, it was almost the end of the firework show. Hiro and Tadashi watched the ending together, but secretly thought that they didn't want this moment to end.

"Hey . . ." Tadashi called out quietly to his little brother. Hiro looked up at Tadashi, noticing his smile.

"Happy New Year's . . . nerd . . ."

Hiro chuckled at his brother's words, a warm smile forming at corners of his lips.

"You too . . . nerd . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my god, I was literally crying during this . . . ugh I hate myself sometimes. So hey wait, before you go . . . There will be more chapters to come, heheh. Possibly more humor, fluff and tears. But yeah, I heard about their parents and that they died when Hiro was three.

The reason Hiro was blaming himself for their deaths is because I have been thinking that they both died in a really bad car accident and somehow Hiro survived. I am going to be using this in my real BH6 story, so when the time comes you will fully understand :) So, yeah I hope cried *Cough* I mean enjoyed this chapter, but be ready for more, Bwauahahah.


	3. Valentine's Day

**A/N: **Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I was just a little busy on my Deviantart since I opened up Fanfiction requests and got over 20+ replies for them. I only finished two . . . the past two weeks . . . I feel ashamed . . . Anyway! I finished this new chapter featuring my Big Hero 6 oc, **Eko Inazuma**! I believe I still might make the BH6 Fanfiction, but I've also been thinking about doing a big Disney Crossover fic . . . But then I remembered I am doing a Creepypasta x Horror Fanfiction Project, so, I didn't really want to make another fic involving a huge crossover so . . .

Yeah, Big Hero 6 Fanfiction might happen (Depending on how many people actually LIKE my Creepypasta x Horror Fanfiction and if I finish it.) It might be over 500 chapters lol, since I really don't want to make an extra story for the sequel parts. Instead of volumes, there just going to be squeezed together. Well onward with the story and . . . It's Valentine's Day! Aww yee~ Hate it . . . Hate it with every fiber of my soul. Enjoy!

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter Two: **Valentine's Day

Hiro looked down at bouquet of blue orchids in his hands, breathing nervously. Oh, how he really despised his brother sometimes. He took a double take at the flowers, letting out shaky breaths and incoherent mumbling. The ravenette took in a deep breath then turned his body around, looking at the older Hamada who was standing behind him. Hiro eyed his brother, inhaling sharply.

"What . . .?" Tadashi replied, chuckling. His younger brother's pale face suddenly turned pink. Hiro gave Tadashi a sharp and angry glare.

"What? You know exactly what! No, you can't make me do this! I don't approve of t-this a-and . . . . And how did you even know about this?!" Hiro stared up at his brother, looking for an answer. The boy's face was now a dark red, glowing on his cheeks, over the bridge of his nose and up to the tips of his ears. He just watched as Tadashi chuckled a little louder, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Finally, Tadashi stopped and gave his younger brother a somewhat serious look, yet still cracking up in his mind.

"Oh, come on Hiro. You two have the same mind, you are both in the same classes- well, were in the same classes. You are both big genius's and . . . and I have seen the way you stare at her every time she visits the café~" Tadashi replied in a taunting way. Hiro was taken aback by this and responded with a much darker glow and an angry groan. The older Hamada laughed silently as he watched the younger one cover his own bright, red face with his hands. Hiro groaned in defeat and turned back around, clutching the bouquet of orchids tightly.

_What? My favorite color is blue! A-and my favorite type of flowers . . .? Orchids of course! _

Hiro face palmed. He remembered the silly questions he asked his crush, yet after that day he realized he asked them for nothing. Well, until . . . Why did he have to agree with Tadashi?

"Okay, Hiro! Go and get her! You . . . did say she always comes to this bookstore because of course, you're a little crush stalker."

Hiro shot a death glare at Tadashi, crossing his arms around his chest. "I-I am n-not . . .! I am not a crush stalker! J-just shut up so I c-can . . . Damnit, is it too late to stop this . . .?"

Tadashi replied with a light nod, making Hiro whine. Before Hiro could even start to complain, there was the sound of a bell ringing, indicating that someone has walked into the small store. Tadashi was the first to see who had entered and before darting away, he wished his brother luck. Hiro stuttered as he watched his brother silently sprint to the back of store, where he would be watching.

"**Hello.~ Did the new series I asked for come in . . .?~" **

He heard it . . . He heard her voice. That voice he loved so much . . . then, he saw her face. Hiro stared at his crush, the girl who had just walked in from outside. The cashier speaking with the girl pointed away from where Hiro was looking from. The girl gave thanks and walked to where the old lady gestured to. Hiro followed her and stood behind a bookshelf, where he had a very good view of the female teen.

* * *

><p><strong>Eko Inazuma <strong>is her name. She is just like Hiro, a **genius**, a tech and she is the only other person to graduate High school at the age of 13 . . . with Hiro. She was a few inches shorter than Hiro and she had fair skin and blonde hair that was tied into two low ponytails with side bangs.

She was wearing a black girly tank, with writing that said **"Fall Out Boy" **in a galaxy style print. She wore tight black skinny jeans with combat boots and had galaxy headphones around her neck. She had many bracelets around her wrists and dark blue painted nails.

Eko's father was **Raiden Inazuma **the C.E.O of Inazuma Tech, one of the biggest Technology companies in the world and is a very wealthy man. Her mother **Manami Inazuma **is a doctor who often has to go across the country to help out at other hospital sites. Yet, she always makes the time and spends every minute of it with her daughter. Since Eko is a genius, she would always help her father if there is any trouble with the machines or inventions he's working with. But, the man is strictly over-protective about her safety so, he makes sure there isn't any trouble or his daughter will actually beg to help out. But of course, what father wouldn't be protective of his only child?

* * *

><p>Hiro did know everything about her looks, her family and even knew the sound of her voice . . . but of course he doesn't know her routine every day since, she can sometimes be disorganized like him. Just like Hiro she would run out of ideas and get brain cramps. Hiro didn't care about her money or her beautiful looks, but he just loved the fact that she liked everything he liked and also had the same interests. Heck, they even liked the same band.<p>

While Hiro was lost in thought, his hand accidently slipped from the bookshelf he was hiding behind, making a few books hit the ground with light thuds. He noticed Eko flinch and quickly looked for a place to hide. Before Eko followed the sound of the thuds with her eyes and ears, Hiro was crouched down on the floor, hoping the girl wouldn't find him.

Eko squinted, noticing a dark shadow near the bottom shelf and questioning the space while everything was illuminated by the rays of the sun. She walked towards the bookshelf and stopped several inches in front of it. She rested her hand on the top shelf, crouching slightly.

"H . . . Hello . . .?"

Hiro's eyes widened, the dreaded red color coming back to haunt him again. He didn't say a word and actually stopped breathing, staying very silent. Eko stood up straightly, then slowly and carefully made her way around the shelf. Hiro exhaled, now letting out nervous, shaky breaths. His hands were wrapped around his knees, covering his face. _No, no, no . . . . NO! _

"Hiro . . . ?"

_Damn you Tadashi . . . _

Hiro exhaled again, slowly lifting his head to face . . . her. There she was right in front of him, staring down at his face. His heart raced as she gave him a small smile. Hiro flinched as she crouched in front of him. "What'cha doing over here . . . alone?"

She sat down next to him, making Hiro shift nervously. He silently hid the small bouquet of roses behind his back, grateful that she didn't notice it. Hiro cleared his throat and stuttered a little. "Y-you know . . . Just hanging out here, in a bookstore . . . reading . . . books! Hahaha . . . ."

Eko was taken aback by his reply, slowing looking at the book he was holding in his hands. She smiled. "Oh! You're reading **The Hunger Games **series? The first book was great wasn't it? When Katniss escaped her District with her sister and friends but then was found and had to fight to the death with District prisoners so that she wouldn't get her and her friends locked up?"

Hiro shook nervously. He eyed the book in his hands then back at Eko. "Y-yeah . . . sure . . ."

Eko tilted her head, looking at him suspiciously. _Damnit Hiro, was lying really necessary? Now, she going to ask questions and then probably get mad at me, then she is going to leave me alone . . . and- _Hiro was suddenly brought back into reality when he heard . . . laughing? Hiro looked over at Eko, who was giggling into the back of her hand. Hiro nervously smiled, his eyes darting around the store. He looked back at her as she started speaking.

"I know you didn't read the book Hiro . . . cause none of that stuff ever happened, hehehe. It was a little test . . ." She giggled again. Hiro blushed in embarrassment, frantically arguing with his thoughts. He was just getting even more nervous by the second. The poor boy was letting out shaky breaths again, while the girl next to him was still oblivious to the whole situation. Yet, like many people . . . he made the smallest mistake . . . As he shifted, he accidently and slightly sat on the bouquet, making a loud crinkling noise. He gasped, realizing the Eko actually heard the sound and noticed Hiro looking behind his back.

When Hiro turned his head back to face Eko, she was already within a few inches of him. Hiro sat up quickly, hoping she wouldn't see the gift he had. Eko tried everything to get around Hiro but the boy just wouldn't budge. "What do have there, Hiro? I want to see! Please, what is it?"

"No, no, no! I-I don't think you'd w-want too . . ." Hiro replied, still blocking her view. Eko scoffed playfully. The blonde got a hold of Hiro's shoulders, pulling him forward, giving her the chance to snatch what he was hiding. Hiro started to panic on the inside, now that his crush had found her gift, what was she going to say next. The ravenette watched as Eko studied the bouquet that was now in her hands. She already knew the type of flowers they were . . . blue orchids. She had drawings of them and had planted some in pots that were in her room. That is when she remembered the questions that Hiro asked her that one day before they both graduated High school together . . .

_**What's your favorite color? **_

_My favorite color is blue! _

_**What is your favorite type of flowers? **_

_Orchids of course! The blue ones have always been my favorite,I have so many of them in my bedroom. I don't think I would like any other type of flowers but those!_

Eko looked at the flowers, then at Hiro. Hiro felt a burning sensation on his face, knowing that one of his enemies came back to make fun of him. He was taken aback by the sound of Eko giggling again, making him look straight at her.

"Are these . . . for me?" She asked, gently touching the blue petals on the orchids. Hiro tensed as she looked at him again, giving him a warm smile. Hiro gulped quietly but nodded in response. Eko's smile just grew bigger, a light pinkish color starting to form on her cheeks.

After a few moments, Eko did the unimaginable. She carefully leaned in and gave the pink-faced boy a light, little peck on his cheek. Hiro gasped, the color on his face just getting worse. He swore he could hear his brother cracking up in the background . . . and actually he really was. In a couple more seconds, Eko retracted and held the bouquet tightly in her hands, giving Hiro a loving smile. Hiro sighed in relief and smiled back at her.

Eko felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, groaning as she read her text. She got up onto her feet, helping Hiro up aswell. "S-sorry Hiro, I gotta go. My dad wants me back home now . . ."

She gave Hiro and apologetic look, but loved the fact that he smiled at her again. "It's okay, really . . . I think you should listen to your dad or you'll get in trouble or something. Wouldn't want that right?"

Eko giggled at his reply, giving him a quick peck on the cheek again. She shot him a grin and a wink before leaving the store, leaving Hiro behind. The young teen leaned against a shelf, sighing as he watched Eko leave. Hiro couldn't stop sighing at the fact that his crush had kissed him. Kissed him! He couldn't stop thinking about it . . . about her. However, every nice moment has to be broken right?

"Tadashi!"

Hiro heard his brother mock him by letting out a fake sigh. Tadashi laughed as Hiro punched his arm, watching his baby brother turn red all over again. He tried to give Hiro an apologetic hug, but Hiro declined. "No, I dislike you right now . . ."

This made Tadashi laugh even harder, but somewhere on the inside he still felt bad that he was embarrassing him like this. Hiro scoffed and exited the store, Tadashi chasing behind. On their way home, the older Hamada mocked the younger one, taking no effect on the punches he received.

**A/N: **And . . . scene. Nope, I can't. Poor little, baby Hiro. Tadashi you can be a meanie sometimes! Well, that's it for this chapter so, guess what holiday is next? Leif Erikson Day! HINGA- No, I'm just kidding . . . it's St. Patricks day. That chapter is going to be short because you all know how that Holiday goes . . . yeah, it just . . . stares into your soul.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review. They make my day!


End file.
